Kouki Fuyu
Appearance Kouki has straight short blue hair, slightly long on the top, but short on the side. Said hair doesn't do much to hide Kouki's blue fox ears, nor does it cover up his bright hazel eyes. The blue haired kitsune wears a purple short-sleeved hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath. There are two holes in the hood, making it easy for Kouki's fox ears to poke through. On the back of the hoodie has the kanji for "Winter". He has short black pants, the back of the pants has holes in order to keep Kouki's three white fox tails their freedom. He also wears purple and black shoes. Personality Kouki is a quiet individual, preferring to keep things to himself mostly because he's shy when it comes to approaching people. He isn't trusting of strangers either, taking awhile to get to know a person before Kouki will let his guard down around them. It also usually takes someone else starting a conversation with him in order to show his talkative side. Then there's the fact that he likes to study. He's often seen with a book in hand, most of the time they're about the class or just a story that he's currently interested in. He considers himself to be pretty smart because of the amount of work he puts into studying. He's also pretty observant, patient and cautious, preferring to take a look at a situation and planning things out instead of blindly rushing in. Though he often becomes too cautious due to him being paranoid, often over-analyzing or misunderstanding a situation when it is nothing. He's very loyal and caring to his friends and family members, often going out of his way to help them out when they're in need. He often gets overprotective of them due to his cautious nature and paranoia. It is for the best that one does not anger the ice wielding kitsune. Hurting his friends and family, insulting his kitsune heritage and his clan, touching his ears and tails without permission, and, the absolute "do not", calling him short. He's proud of his fox heritage, which is why he keeps his ears and tails out without hiding them, and he's rather protective of them. Anyone touching them without permission ends up getting hurt by an angry Kouki, which he then proceeds to hide his fox traits for a while until he's calmed down. He also has a strange habit of putting himself inside the refrigerator. Kouki says that it helps calm him down on a bad day, and that it is very cold, which he loves to be in very much. Unsurprisingly, the snow kitsune dislikes the heat, given he's much more used to colder temperatures. He'll often sleep in a refrigerator whenever it is too hot for him to sleep, finding the fridge to be surprisingly comfortable. Abilities As a kitsune, Kouki was born with the ability of illusions and a natural affinity for fire. Given that he possesses three tails, these abilities are pretty average for him. His illusions are great for messing with the senses of about 2, 3 if he concentrates on just the three affected individuals, strong-willed people. Meanwhile, his fox fire has combat capability with his three tails. It serves to burn anything caught in its path like standard fire does. Thanks to his high affinity to magic due to being from the Fuyu clan, Kouki has very high magical prowess. He focused most of his studies in ice magic, making that his signature ability. His ability is very versatile because of this, having many different uses for his ice magic. Ice Creation: The most basic form of ice magic would be creating said magic. Using the moisture in the air along with his own magic, Kouki can create ice in the form of an object that Kouki can think of. He has a range of 10 meters, able to make objects of about that size as his upper limit. The smallest he can make is anything the size of a feather. Freeze Breath: '''Using his magic while breathing in air, Kouki can launch a stream of cold air out of his mouth that serves to freeze anything it comes in contact with the breath attack. It shoots in a 50 foot cone. '''Ice Touch: Using magic to lower the temperature of his own hands, Kouki can cover the touched area in ice. If the hand is kept touching the area for a longer period of time, the ice begins to spread across the area. This can work on body parts and on the ground itself. Blizzard Shot: '''Kouki can shoot shards of ice from his body, specifically his hands and tails. These shards serve to pierce a target, freezing the affected areas that were struck by the shards. This can be fired in two modes: Single Fire, which is firing one shard of ice at a time at a long range, and Shotgun Burst, which fires a spread shot like a standard shotgun, but at a shorter range. '''Cold Resistance: Spending so much time in studying Ice magic, the snow kitsune has become resistant to the cold itself. He's able to spend time in the North Pole with just his standard clothes and not die from such a cold. Backstory Early life for Kouki was a constant battle for acknowledgement by working hard. Coming from the Fuyu clan, a clan that has more females due to their higher potential with magic, the snow kitsune had a lot to prove, especially when he is also the heir to the clan. This meant that he also needed to prove himself to his own mother, not just in magic, but in also gaining the respect of the other clan members if he were to take over. From a young age, the blue haired boy had spent quite a long time studying magic. He spent most of his days in his own room, practicing with many different types of magic. Kouki learned very early on that he couldn't exactly learn every single type of magic, so he only chose to learn one type of magic and come up with a myriad of ways to utilize said magic. So, he learned the magic that fits the best with the Fuyu clan. That being Ice Magic. The snow kitsune had spent the past 300 years in studying Ice Magic, often coming up with multiple ways to use his abilities while also coming up with highly dangerous ideas for training. As an example, the teen had spent a few days in the north pole with just his casual clothing as a way of becoming more in tune with the cold itself. He believed that the best way to utilize an element to its fullest would be to become like said element. Over time, Kouki gained the respect and admiration of his fellow clan members. Not only because of his magical power, but also for his kindness and willingness to assist a fellow member of the clan. He's also taught a few members of the clan in using ice magic when they asked him about it. This battle to be acknowledged by his peers was coming to an end thanks to his efforts. But then came the day that Kouki was nearly killed. Someone had managed to sneak into his room while he had been studying. The kitsune assassin had caught him by surprise, but Kouki still managed to drive him back long enough for his mother to arrive. The assassin fled, leaving Kouki fatally wounded. Luckily for Kouki, the clan is comprised of expert magical wielders, so they managed to save him from death's embrace. The best solution that anyone came up with was for the snow kitsune to transfer to OG, a school that's neutral for each of the kitsune clans, and it was also much safer place for him to continue his studies. While Kouki was against the idea of leaving his home, especially when he would be surrounded by people he doesn't know, he agreed because of the fact that he needed to gain more knowledge about the world. With his goal in mind, the snow kitsune set out to start as a second year student of Osaka Gakuin. Trivia * Kouki comes from the japanese 'Kou' meaning 'happiness, good luck' and 'ki' meaning 'brightness' * Image is a gift from Mkatkannon and the actual art was done by Checkoski Category:Male Category:Kitsune Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Supernatural Category:Character